rumble_leaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Hammer
.png |aka = Footballer (in-game files) |nationality = USA |type = Heavy Weight |health = 420 |movement = Slow |auto = Gridiron |drag = Ball Pass |tap = Red Zone |ultimate = Atomic Touchdown }} }} is a Hero of Rumble League introduced as one of the first five heroes in the game. To date, Hammer has the highest health out of all other heroes. In-game Description Ex-American footballer Jackson "Hammer" Byrd has found a new career in Rumble League. Skills -3}} |name-color = -2}} |type = auto |target = Enemies |icon = |description = Automatically melee nearby opponents |stat-1 = Damage |value-1 = |stat-2 = Attack rate |value-2 = |perk-1 = Rough And Tumble |perk-1-description = Melee attacks reduce Red Zone cooldown by 1 second |note-1 = Cannot melee while aiming with and . |note-2 = Does not need to face towards enemy to attack. }} -3}} |name-color = -2}} |type = drag |target = Enemies |icon = |description = Throws a projectile and follows with a charge on hit |stat-1 = Damage |value-1 = |stat-2 = Stun duration |value-2 = |stat-3 = Cooldown |value-3 = |perk-1 = Bullet Pitch |perk-1-description = Ball Pass projectile travels 50% faster |perk-2 = Eagle Eyed |perk-2-description = Successful Ball Pass reduces Red Zone cooldown by 7.5 seconds |note-1 = Slows down 's movement speed while aiming. |note-2 = Cannot perform any actions while projectile is in midair. |note-3 = Deals a small knockback and stuns target and nearby opponents at the end of charge. |note-4 = Will charge on to the first enemy in the way regardless if it wasn't the same opponent hit by the projectile. |note-5 = Bug: Will damage and stun even when dying before charging }} -3}} |name-color = -2}} |type = tap |target = Self |icon = |description = Heavily reduces the next damage instance |stat-1 = Damage reduction |value-1 = |stat-2 = Duration |value-2 = 3 seconds |stat-3 = Cooldown |value-3 = |perk-1 = Stay Hydrated |perk-1-description = While active Red Zone heals 5% of maximum health a second |perk-2 = Eagle Eyed |perk-2-description = Successful Ball Pass reduces Red Zone cooldown by 7.5 seconds |perk-3 = Rough And Tumble |perk-3-description = Melee attacks reduce Red Zone cooldown by 1 second |note-1 = Will trigger even if instance is from damage overtime applied before performing . }} -1}} |name-color = -2}} |type = ultimate |target = Enemies |icon = |description = Heavy damage and stuns in an area |stat-1 = Damage |value-1 = |stat-2 = Leap duration |value-2 = |stat-3 = Stun duration |value-3 = |perk-1 = Road Trip |perk-1-description = Atomic Touchdown has 25% longer range |perk-2 = Justice Shield |perk-2-description = After Atomic Touchdown gain a 60 health shield for 4.5 seconds |note-1 = Slows down 's movement speed while aiming. |note-2 = Leaps towards the target area, where cannot be targeted. |note-4 = Affected enemies are lifted upon landing. |note-5 = Can leap and fall to arena hazards. }} Perks Skins Outfits Classic *Default *Boom Brown *Green House *Citrus Smash *Bubble Gum *Royal Rumble Weapon Skins *Default *Boom Brown *Green *Citrus Smash *Rumble Pink *Rumble Royal * *Rumble White *Paris *Mech Category:Male